union contra el mal
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: una alicornio llego a chima y le llega a la mente hacer maldad, y luego equestriay chima se tendran que unir para derrotarla.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of chima y my Little pony: la llegada de nightmare moon.

En chima todo estaba tranquilo, en el Mercado, laval, eris, rogon, gorzar, worriz, cragger y crooler estaban comprando cosas.

que aburrido- dice crooler.

Mamá y papá sabían que odiarías esto, es como tu castigo POR HACER LO QUE ME HICISTES- grital al final cragger.

Solo fueron dieciséis veces, una por dia- dice crooler.

Si, pero no debiste usar esas plantas contra mi- dice cragger.

Estaba aburrida- dice crooler.

Eso no es excusa- dice cragger.

Cragger tiene razón- dice laval.

Nadie te me tio bola de pelos- dice crooler.

No le hables asi- dice cragger.

Es tu novio para que lo defiendas- pregunta crooler.

No, es mi amigo, lo cual jamas tendras- dice cragger- pensado- creo que me pase.

Sabes que, luego te veo- dice crooler y se va por otro lado.

Creen que fui duro con ella- pregunta cragger.

No, hicistes lo correcto- dice eris.

PUM PUM

Que fue eso- pregunto worriz.

No lo se pero no suena bien- dice laval.

Los seis fueron a ver que era, y lo que vieron fue una cosa color negra con alas y un cuerno, y con armadura y tenia un tatuaje de media luna.

Que cosa es eso- pregunta gorzar.

Deseguro es otro tipo de roca- dice rogon.

Entonces la cosa les tiro un rayo.

Wow- dicen los seis.

Vaya es fuerte- dice cragger.

Si y mucho, mira lo que hizo a la pobre planta dut- dice gorzar.

Tu y tus plantas, pueden dejarnos en paz- dice worriz.

Entonces gorzar y worriz empezaron a discutir.

YA BASTA ESTAMOS EN UNA PELEA Y ESTAN PELEANDO- dice laval enojado.

Los dos dejaron de pelear, entonces la cosa negra les lanzo mas rayo y casi les daba a cada uno.

Cragger, la coco llama- dice laval.

Lo tiene mi hermana- dice cragger.

Mierda.

Crooler por milagro llega y ve todo lo que esta pasando.

Pero que ¡"#$%&- dice crooler.

Crooler, la coco llama- dice cragger.

Crooler la saca y todas las tribus la ven, después de eso la cosa negra le lanza un rayo.

Crooler esquiva- grita cragger.

Para la mala fortuna de crooler, ella no logro esquivarlo, y el rayo la hizo estrellar contra una roca y se desmayo, eso creo.

Crooler- grita cragger.

Todos vieron lo que hizo esa cosa, entonces llegaron gorila, cocodrilos, leones, águilas, cuervos, lobos etc.

Crominus y crunket ven el cuerpo de su hija desmayada.

Que paso- pregunto crominus.

La mato, la mato esa cosa- dijo cragger furioso y triste,

Cuando crunket estaba apunto de tocar a su hija esta abrió sus ojos.

Crooler estas bien- pregunta crunket.

Si, si lo estoy- dice crooler y se levanta.

La cosa estaba furiosa.

QUIEN ERES Y QUE COSA ERES SI NOS DICES NO ATACAREMOS- grita lagravis.

Yo soy nightmare moon, y soy una alicornio- dice la que se hace llamar n nightmare moon.

Nightmare moon, alicornio- se preguntaban todos que es eso.

Soy de otro mundo- dice nightmare.

Aaahh- dicen todos, ahora si entendían.

Y a que vienes- pregunta lagravis.

Eso a ti no te importa- dice nightamare.

Hey no le hables a si mi padre- dice laval.

Oh, pero si es un gatito, y veo que no estas solo, una pajarita un perrito, una roca, un chimpase y una lagartija.

A quien llamo perrito- pregunta confundido worriz.

Porque hicistes eso pude haber muerto- dice crooler molesta.

Vaya, eres la primera que me grita, la ultima que me grito esta en una tumba- dice nightmare.

A mi no me amenaces- dice crooler.

Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer, LAGARTIJA FEA- grito nightmare.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Crooler agarra la espada de su padre y comienza una pelea entre cuerno y espada.

Todos veían la pelea, era fuerte y mas que en alguna nightmare le tiraba rayos a crooler pero esta lo esquivaba con mas facilidad, en otra crooler la tiraba con su cola pero con sus alas ella podía volar, hasta el punto que no tenia fin, cuando crooler la golpe fuerte e hizo que nightmare ya no tuviera su casco, y crooler con una roca golpeo a nightmare y ella se aturdió un poco.

Cragger se le acerca a su hermana.

Crooler, no la mates la necesitamos con vida, para sacarle información- dice cragger.

Ok, pero…..- dice crooler.

Pero que- pregunta cragger.

Sostenme- dice crooler y se desmaya.

Cragger la sostenia y se preocupó, acaba de ganarle a esa cosa y se veía en buen estado y se desmaya.

Nightmare recupero el conocimiento y cuanto estaba a punto de tirar un rayo otra roca le cayó encima y esta se desmaya.

Quien fue- pregunta cragger.

Yo- dice crooler.

Que no estabas desmayada- pregunta cragger.

En realidad no, es que estoy cansada y molesta contigo- dice crooler.

D: -crager estaba triste.

Crooler se levanta y agarra el casco de nightmare.

Que vas hacer con eso- pregunta crunket.

Nada, lo voy a guardad- dice crooler.

Todos se quedaron mirando entre si.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2: eres igual que yo

Legends of chima y my Little pony capitulo 2: te pareces casi a mi

Los leones cargaron a nighmare moon hasta una corte y la ataron con muchas cuerdas.

Vaya para ser esbelta pesa como elefante- dice un león.

Si, hay mi columna- dice otro león.

Nightmare a pesar de estar desmayada ella oia lo que decían.

Idiotas, luego verán- pensaba nighmare moon.

Luego los cocodrilos trajeron un poco de agua.

Yo me encargo- dice crooler.

Crooler le tira el agua a nightmare.

Nsvnsdkgnv- dice nightmare moon al ser despertada por agua fría.

Jajajajajjajajajja- rie crooler.

Malcriada- dice nighmare.

Luego aparesco con KELY (esto es como serie, cuando cree el fic de con mi amiga en chima)

Uh, también conozco todo sobre esta alicornio- dije yo.

Eres broni, verdad- pregunta kely.

Algo asi- dije yo.

Todos estban en sus asientos.

Bueno es hora de las preguntas- dice lagravis.

De donde vienes- pregunta lagravis.

Soy de equestria- dice nighmare.

Que es equestria- pregunta crominus.

Es un mundo lleno de magia como esto- dice nighmare haciendo levitar un balde de agua y mojando a crooler.

Muajajajajaja- rie malignamente nighmare moon.

Crooler estaba a punto de levantar y ahorcar a nighmare moon, pero KELY y yo la detuvimos.

Y porque estas aquí- pregunta crunket.

Escapo de mi hermna- dice nighmare.

Esto escucha atentamente crooler- dije yo a ella.

Explicate- pregunta crunket.

Veraz ella es la niña de papá y mamá, se volvió la única gobernante en euestria yo tengo mi elemento que es levantar la luna, y ella el sol, yo decidi no bajrlo, para que mis súbditos amaran la noche, pero resulto un fracaso, mi hermana casi me exilia de nuevo y decidi no pasar mil años en la luna, a si que no me quedo remedio venir aca y gobernar y poner noche eterna- dice nighmare moon.

O_O- crooler estaba en shock.

Aldana, rompistes a crooler- dice KELY.

No la rompi la ise ver que no es la única a si- dije yo.

Para que sepas nighmare moon, aca hay ya gobernantes, los reyes cocodrilos, los reyes castores, el rey cuervo, etc.- dice lagravis- y se me olvida que hay futuros gobernantes, como, el príncipe cragger, ya que el que nace primero reina- dice lagravis.

Espera el príncipe crogo- dice nighmare.

Cragger- corrije lagravis.

Como sea tiene hermano- pregunta nighmare.

si, pero es hermana, la princesa crooler- dice lagravis.

Bueno en mi opinión, creo que la princesita crooler debería reinar- dice nighmare.

Crominus y crunket que estaban tomando agua la escupieron en la cara de cragger, acaso dijo que es preferible que crooler debería reinar.

O_O- crooler, KELY y yo no sabiamos que decir ante lo que dijo, enrealidad nadie sabia que decir.

Que algún problema- pregunta nighmare.

Si, que mi hermana es malvada- dice cragger.

Encerio- pregunta nighmare.

Si y…..- cragger no termino porque crooler lo golpeo en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar.

Cállate cragger- dice crooler.

Crooler, no lo gopees- dice crunket.

Crooler se quedo callada.

Nighmare al ver la actitud de la familia se paro y rompió las cuerdas, todos estaban con miedo.

Pobrecita de la princesa, es odiada por su propia familia- dice nighmare moon.

Yo…- dice crooler pero no logro terminar por que nighmare la interrumpio.

Pero si es verdad, o mejor dicho todo este patético lugar te odia- dice nighmare.

KELY yo y todos vieron la tristeza de crooler.

Oye deja de molestarla- dice kely.

Tu siéntate- dice nighmare haciendo que ella se sentara.

Crooler no le hagas caso – dije yo.

Crooler aun seguía trite.

bueno, te dire que te pareces a mi- dice nighmare moon.

Encerio- pregunta crooler.

Si, miranos siempre fuimos la segunda en todo, nuestros súbditos no nos respetan, nuestros padres siempre querían a nuestros hermanos- dice nighmare moon.

Si, tienes razón- dice crooler.

Todos miraron a crooler.

Te tengo una propuesta- dice nightmare moon.

Cual- pregunta crooler.

Únete a mi, y seremos las gobernantes de nuestro mundos muajajajaja- dice nighmare.

Todos quedaron mirando a crooler, temia que aceptara porque que ella podía conseguir rápidamente el chi.

Crooler no lo hagas- dijimos KELY y yo.

Crooler solo se quedo mirando el casco de nighmare que espera que estrecharan las patas.

Yo….- dice crooler.

Fin del capitulo 2

¿Crooler aceptara la propuesta de nighmare moon?

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3: en que nos convertistes

Apenas crooler regreso a ser una yegua con su cuerno convitio a kely en pato, y yo con mi magia la converti en una yegua de nuevo.

y… comenzó una pelea entre magia de crooler VS kely.

Nightmare moon con su magia las paraliza.

Fue suficiente- dice nightmare moon.

Ella empezó- dice kely.

No fuiste tu- dice crooler.

Nightmare las solto y ellas dos caen de cara.

A su que dolor- dije yo.

Ellas se pararon.

Nightmare dio un bostezo.

Que sueño- dice nightmare.

Vayamos a la casa de lavertus su casa queda cerca- dice kely.

Las cuatro fuimos a la casa de lavertus y tuvimos que dormir en el mismo cuarto que nightmare para ver que no escapara.

Fin del capitulo 3

Nightmare estaba corriendo porque crooler kely y yo la perseguíamos por convertirnos en alicornios.

VEN ACA- dijimos las tres.

Nightmare seguía corriendo hasta que paro por cansancio.

Crooler, kely y yo la rodeábamos.

continuara Legends of chima y my little pony capitulo 3: EN QUE NOS CONVIRTIERON

Aun dentro del templo del león lagravis y todos veian con ojos saltones a crooler.

Yo…lo tomare en cuenta- dice crooler.

WHAT?- dije yo.

Crooler, la respuesta era obvia era NO- dice KELY.

Muy bien, yo puedo esperar- dice nightmare.

Bueno…. Mi hijo laval, eris y cragger serán los que te van a vigilar.

No no no no yo quiero elegir- dice nightmare.

Ok, a quien quieres para que sea el que te vigile.

Elijo a crooler y compañía de las dos niñas del lado derecho- dice nighmare moon.

KELY y yo estábamos al lado derecho de crooler.

QUEEEEEEE- gritamos las dos.

Pero, no quiero avergonzarme, a si que las convertiré en alicornio- dice nightmare.

ATREVETE- gritamos las tres.

Nighmare nos lanzo un rayo que nos iso elevar y una masa negra nos cubre a las tres y cuando salimos de la masa negra…..

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos las tres.

Crooler era una alicornio color verde con melena y cola morada y tenia una cutie mark de una planta persuasiva.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito crooler.

KELY era una alicornio color blanca con melena y cola roja lacio y de cutie mark era un corazón rosa.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito KELY a todo pulmón.

Yo era una alicornio color azul con melena y cola color negro y de cutie mark era una estrella con una lupa.

Yo… ah- me desmaye.

KELY se me acerca.

Aldana, no te desmayes ahora- KELY dice y luego me tira un valde de agua.

Hfugdrvyedgh- es lo que digo a recibir agua helada en mi cara.

Bueno, ahora si pueden vigilarme- dice nighmare.

Cuando tratmos de caminara hacia ella nos tropesabamos ya que caminamos en cuatro patas, quien hace eso además de los animales.

Todos nos miraban era extraño y terrorífico.

Bueno… vayan a vigilarla- dice lagravis extrañado.

Las cuatro nos fuimos del templo y fuimos a una zona apartada de chim parpadeamos ni un segundo para no perderla de vista.

Que no les duele- pregunta nightmare.

En realidad si- dice crooler y cerro sus ojos por un rato.

KELY y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Entonces KELY mira su marca.

O si lo había olvidado- dice KELY.

Que cosa- pregunta nighmare.

Que significa este corazón- dice kely mientras apuntaba a su cutie mark.

Significa, que traes amor y eso- dice nightmare.

Uhhhh- dice kely.

Y que significa el mio- pregunte yo.

Significa que estudias las estrellas- dice nigh

Y el mio- pregunta crooler.

Significa que persuades a la gente- dice nightmare.

Aj, estas alas me estorban- dice crooler.

Te acostumbraras- dice nightmare- y bien considerastes mi propuesta.

Estoy pensando en ellos- dice crooler.

Kely se levanta y dice

Nos enseñas a hacer magia- pregunta

Ok- dice nighmare.

En equestria

Princesa, que pasa a donde ha ido- pregunta twilight.

No lo se- dice celestia.

Pero si usted dice que fue a otro mundo, significa que ya habrá echo daño a los pobladores del otro mundo- pregunta rarity.

Si, eso temo- dice celestia.

Bueno hay que ir y golpearla- dice rainbow.

Si pero no se aque mundo ha ido, ella fue muy lista a abrir cincuenta portales eh ir a uno solo- dice celestia.

Pero ya habrá puesto noche eterna- pregunta Applejack.

Creo que, después de todo es la princesa de la noche- dice pinki.

O que horror y si ya lastimo a todos- pregunta fluttershy.

No, ella los habrá puesto como esclavos- dice celestia.

Todos se quedaron mirando

EN CHIMA

KELY convirtió a crooler en rana.

Kely devuélvela- dije yo.

Ok jajajajaja- dice kely.

Apenas crooler se convirtió en yegua convirtió a kely en pato, yo con mi magia la converti en yegua y comenzó a una pelea CROOLER VS KELY.

Nightmare con su magia para la pelea

Ya fue suficiente- dice nightmare.

Ella empezó- dice kely.

No, fuiste tu- dice crooler.

Nightmare deja caer a kely a crooler.

Huy- dije yo.

Nightmare dio un vosteszo.

Parece que tienes sueño- dije yo.

Vamos la casa de lavertus esta cerca- dice kely.

Las cuatro fuimos a la casa de lavertus y tuvimos que dormir en el mismo curto que nightmare para que no se escapara,

Fin del capitulo 3

Nightmare corria porque crooler, kely y yo la correteábamos.

Por habernos convertido en alicornios.

VEN ACA- gritamos las tres.

Lastres rodeábamos a nightmare

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4: negro y blanco

Legends of chima capitulo 4: magia negra y blanca

El poder de crooler

Kely, crooler y yo despertmos pero cuando vimos la cama de nightmare ELLA NO ESTABA.

WHAAAAAAA- gritamos las tres.

Entonces salimos a ver la casa y la encontramos haciendo el desayuno para las tres, huevo con tocino con sus papas fritas y su jugo de naranja.

mmmmmmm- dijimos las tres.

Hay al fin despertaron tomen asiento ahora les doy el desayuno- dice nightmare.

Las tres tomamos haciento cuando nightmare llega y nos sirve el desayuno.

Que rico- dijimos las tres- gracias

De nada- dice nightmare moon.

entonces a crooler se le vino algo a la men te.

Nightmare, sabe si nos puede enseñar magia negra y blanca- pregunta crooler.

Yo, KELY y nightmare moon que estabamos tomando jugo de naranja se lo escupen en la cara y ella con un trapo se limpia.

Quieres que te enseñe magia blanca aj- dice nightmare.

MAGIA NEGRA- dijimos yo y kely.

Si- dice crooler.

Estas loca- dice KELY

Por- pregunte crooler.

La magia negra trastorna la mente de alguien- dice kely.

Si y lo convierte en malvado- dije yo.

Bueno tengo una idea- dice crooler.

Cual- dijimos yo y kely.

Nightmare enséñales a KELY y a Aldana magia blanca y a mi magia negra- dice crooler.

Vaya, tienes interés por la magia de lusifer MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rie y dice nightmare.

Ammm si- dice crooler.

Ok les enseñare- dice nightmare.

Estas segura crooler- pregunta kely.

Si- dice ella.

Nos jodio- dije yo.

Las cuatro salimos de la casa de lavertus y comenzó el entrenamiento.

Haber kely, has un escudo blanco, porque te voy a hacer explotar- dice nightmare que prende su cuerno y le lanza una bola de energía a kely.

Kely hace lo que dice y hace un escudo blanco haciendo que la bola de energía explotara por los aires.

Muy bien- dice nightmare- ahora tu Aldana has una espada de energía pura.

Para- pregunte yo.

Porque are mis pesadillas- dice nightmare haciendo aparecer un mounstro

Oh mierda- dije yo.

El se me salto encima y con la espada lo apuña y exploto en mi cara.

Aj- dije yo y con mi casco me limpie la cara.

Genial- dice nightmare- ahora crooler absorbe esta energía negativa.

Nightmare pone los ojos fosforescentes color verde y de sus ojos sale humo negro (eso de como del rey sombra) y hace una bola de energía negativa y lo lanza a crooler.

Esta con su cuerno absor la energía negra y sus ojos se ponen como los de nightmare moon.

Crooler- pregunte yo y kely.

No soy crooler soy torment of evil- dice crooler.

Entonces ¨tormente of evil¨ nos ataco a las tres.

CROOLER PARA COMO TU MAESTRA….- nightmare no pudo terminar por que crooler le lanzo un rayo y la mando a volar.

CROOLER- gritamos las dos.

SOY TORMENT OF EVIL- grita crooler.

Que significa eso- pregunte yo.

Tormenta de maldad- dice kely.

Sabes mucho de ingles- dije yo.

Soy experta- dice kely.

Entonces crooler comenzó a lanzarnos rayo de energía negativa nosotras lo esquivábamos y luego esta lanzo rayos y también lo esquivábamos eh hicimos un campo de fuerza, cuando de la nada nightmare sale y le lanza a crooler un rayo que la tranquiliza (ya que vivos que se desmayó)

Estará bien, alparecer es diestra en esto muajajajajaja- rie y dice nightmare.

Ok….- dijimos tímidamente las dos.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5: 3 meses para la llegada

UNION CONTRA EL MAL

Legends of chima y my little pony capitulo 5: 3 meses para que vengan.

Las tres pacientemente esperábamos que crooler despertara ya que estaba en la cama desmayada.

Cuando va a despertar- pregunta KELY.

No lo se- dice nightmare moon.

Espero que pronto, ella no devio hacer magia nergra- dije yo.

Si, después de todo la corrompio a la princesa luna- dice kely.

NUNACA VUELVAN A DECIR ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRECENCIA- grita nightmare.

Es cierto, luna sigue dentro de usted- dije yo.

No luna ya no existe- dice nightmare.

Si existe aun sigue lo que pasa es que la tienes encerrada en tu corazón oscuro- dice kely.

Mentira- dice nightmare moon.

Verdad- dijimos kely y yo.

Crooler empezó a despertarse con cara de malicia.

Wow, asi se siente alguien tan poderosa- pregunta crooler.

Kely y yo no sabíamos que decir.

Si- responde nightmare.

Genial- dice crooler- sabes estoy empezando a decir si a tu propuesta.

Encerio- pregunta nightmare.

Si- dice crooler.

Crooler no, mira lo que te a hecho la magia negra casi nos destruyes- dije yo.

Si, lo cual hiere- dice kely.

Les hice daño- pregunta crooler.

No- dije yo.

Entonces no digan que les dolio- dice crooler.

Dolio porque una amiga nunca te lastima, una amiga es leal, sincera, alegre, honesta y buena- dije kely.

Eso parece los elementos de la armonía- piensa nightmare moon.

En eso tienes razón, juro que no volveré a usar la magia negra- dice crooler.

Kely y yo nos alegramos mucho al saber que crooler ya no lo usaría.

Nightmare, mejor enseñame magia blanca- dice crooler.

Aj, ok- dice ella.

EN EQUESTRIA

AL FIN ENCONTRAMOS EL PORTAL- grito celestia.

Cual es- pregunta twilight.

Es este, tiene la placa que dice que te lleva a chima- dice celestia.

Chima- pregunta flutteshy.

Es una tierra de animales lego, según dice la descripción de la placa- dice celestia.

Bueno que esperamos- pregunta rainbow.

Tenemos que esperar, ya que se a usado- dice ceestia.

Cuanto tiempo princesa- pregunta applejack.

Unos tres meses- dice celestia.

TANTO- gritaron las mane 6

Si, ya que se tardara treinta lunas, y eso es tres meses en que el portal se abra- dice celestia.

Ah, espero que nadie este herido- dice flutteshy.

Aun creo que luna vive ahí- dice ceslestia

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6: los elemntos de chima

union contra el mal

legends of chima capitulo 6: los elementos de la armonía de chima.

KELY, crooler, nightmare y yo estábamos en el mercado de chima, donde todos estaban aterrados por la presencia de nightmare.

Si tu aceptas mi propuesta todos te temerán y estarán bajo tu poder- dice nightmare.

Crooler estaba pensando lo que dijo.

Pero algo interrumpio sus pensamientos cuando, una fiesta, que organiso rinona.

Vamos a bailar- dice rinona.

Niños incluso adultos estaban jugando estaban felices, lo cual le parecio mal a nightmare.

Aj, mucha bulla- dice nightmare.

Entonces rinona vino hacia nosotras y nos mete a la fiesta, a los adultos y a los niños no les importo la presencia de nightmare, comenzamos a rei a comer pastel, todo, parecíamos niñas de 6 años.

Esto me recuerda a la fiestera de poniville- dije yo.

Pinky- dice KELY.

Si ella- dije yo mientras como otro pastel.

Acaso mencionaron al elemento de la risa- pensaba nightmare.

Las cuatros nos fuimos de la fiesta y fuimos a la cabaña de los lobos, ahí estaba windra viendo a winzar molesta.

Winzar di la verda, como dice el dicho la verdad es la mejor política- dice windra.

Que paso- pregunte yo.

Yo vi a winzar robarle a winthud su armadur- dice windra.

Robastes- pregunta crooler.

No, ella miente- dice winzar.

Aca me conocen como una loba honesta- dice windra.

Entonces kely entro a la tienda de winzar y saca una armadura que le pertenecia a winthud.

AJA- dice windra.

Ya si, yo robe la armadura- dice winzar.

Devuélvela- dice wndra.

Winzar devuelve la armadura a winthud.

Que hacen aquí- pregunto windra.

Nada, solo vinimos para mostrarle a nightmare la ciudad- dice crooler.

Windra ve a nightmare y se va.

Vez, es respeto- dice nightmare al oído de crooler.

Crooler se quedo pensando otra vez.

Para que crooler no dijera si acepto, KELY y yo nos fuimos a la charrateria de los cuervos, y cuando llegamo lo que vimos nos impacto.

Vimos una cuerva que estaba ser a punto de ser violada por otro cuervo y la oímos gritar.

TE DIJE QUE NO, YO LE SOY LEAL A MI NOVIO- grita la cuerva.

Kely, crooler, y yo fuimos a detenerlo, nightmare solo se quedo mirando.

Kely le lanzo un rayo al cuervo y lo dejo aturdido, yo le lanze otro y no se donde diablos lo amnde.

Estas bien- pregunta kely.

Si gracias- dice la cuerva.

Como te llamas- pregunte yo.

Me llamo Rosaura- dice la cuerva.

Que lindo nobre- dice crooler.

Gracias- dice Rosaura.

Nosotras nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos a ir al espiral águila, cuando llegamo vimos a eris ayudando a una ardillita para que baje del estante.

Que hace una ardillita ahí- pregunta crooler.

No lo se por eso la estoy ayudando- dice eris que fue volando hacia la ardillita y la bajo.

Que lindo- dije yo.

Awwwww- dice kely.

Luego las cinco nos fuimos a un árbol y eris dejo a la ardillita en ur abol chico para que cuando quiea baja no tenga miedo.

Valla, si que ayudas a los animales- dice crooler.

Sip siempre hay que tener bondad en tu corazón- dice eris.

Nosotras nos despedimos de eris y fuimos al templo del león y vimos a liela, que estaba dándole a algunos niños regalos, y un niño dice.

Eres muy generosa- dice el niño y se va con su juguete.

Hola- dijimos las tres.

Hola, chicas- dice liela.

Nightmare se acerca.

Que haces- pregunta crooler.

Le estoy dando regalos a los niños huérfanos- dice liela.

Huérfanos- nos preguntamos.

Si, ellos no tiene nada a si que les di a los niños mismjuguetes de cuando yo era niña- dice liela.

Oww- dijimos las tres.

Las cuatros nos fuimos y por ultimo fue el pantano, que vimos a los padres de crooler.

Hola- dice crooler.

Hija, estas bien- pregunta crunket.

Sip- dice crooler.

Ellos dos miran a nightmare.

Hola, señores, sabeis su hija le gusta mucho la magia- dice nightmare haciendo creer que que crooler dira si a la propuesta.

Ah que bien, quédense a comer- dice crominus.

Las cuatro asintimos y nos fuimos a comer.

Kely y yo estábamos pensando sobre lo sucedido con las chicas nos recordaba a alguien, hasta que kely puso en un papel nombres y decía.

Pinky pie = rinona

Applejack = windra

Rainbow dash = Rosaura

Liela = rarity

Fluttheshy = Eris.

Twilight = crooler.

WTF? Fue mi unica exprecion ya que tenia razon se parecian.

CONTINUARA…...

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7:deja de hacer eso

union contra el mal

Legends of chima capitulo 7: deja de hacer eso

Todo el tiempo nightmare como su forma para no aburrirse, entra a los sueñosde otros y los convierte en pesadillas.

Ya deja de hacer eso- dije yo.

No ves que algunos los dejas traumados- dijo kely.

Eso es lo mejor- dijo nightmare.

Aparece crooler con sus ojos rojos de lo que no pudo dormir..

Estas bien- pregunta kely.

Arañas, serpientes tiburones- dijo crooler.

Que le has hecho- pregunte yo.

Le di algún motivo para que durmiese- dijo ella.

Ya estamos artas- dijimos las dijimos yo y kely y arrastramos a crooler.

Que pasa- pregunta ella recuperándose de su trauma- pregunta crooler.

Te puso pesadillas en tu mente- dijo kely.

Ah bueno que irporta- dice crooler.

Deberías vengarte- dijo yo.

Yo no soy tan vengativa- dije yo.

Entonces te vengaremos- dijo kely.

Como- pregunte yo.

Fácil nosotras lo aremos- dije yo con una malebola sonrisa.

Aldana, no sonrias haci- dijo kely.

Ja disculpa- dije yo.

Entonces kely y yo esperábamos que nightmare se durmiese, y cuando se durmió.

Bien, pintala de color blanco mientras yo arreglo su cabello y no olvides cambiar su cutie mark por el sol- dije - dijo kely.

Pasaron diez minutos y veimos nuestra obra maestra.

Falta algo- dije yo.

La armadura- dice kely.

Y saca la armadura de nightmare y saco los cascos el collar y el casco y escondimos el casco y los cascos los pintamos de un color dorados y también su collar ecepto que no todo ya que también pintamos un diamante colo morado en el centro del collar, y remplazamos su casco por una corona dorada con un diamante color morado en el medio.

Su peor pesadilla- dice kely.

Sip, otra celestia, ahora vámonos antes que despierte- dije yo.

Kely y yo agarramos la lata de pintura y nos fuimos.

Pasaron seis horas y nightmare despertó.

Aww que bien dormi- dice nightmare que se paro y se ve en el espejo.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito nightmare al verse como celestia.

Que le paso a mi aspecto esto es una pesadilla- dijo ella.

Entonces se desmayo.

No creen que fueron demasiado lejos- pregunto crooler.

No- dijimos las dos.

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

union contra el mal

Legends of chima capitulo 8

Pasaron tres meses desde ese dia todo esta muy tranquilo demasiado...

WHAAAAAAA-grita alguien.

Sabia que esto no iva a durar- dijo crooler.

Crooler va a un callejo y ve aalguien totalmente asustado.

Que te izo nightmare- pregunta crooler como si eso ya fuera cstumbre.

Ella nl fue- dijo el leon.

Como que ella no fue... Explicate vola de pelos- dice crooler.

Se me cayo unas monedas entre al callejon y vi... Seis cosas una tenia alas y cuerno, otra solo tenia un cuerno, dos tenian alas y el resto nada- dijo el leon.

SEIS... Esto es imposible SEIS- grita crooler-piensa- tengo que informarle a nightmare.

Crooler se fue del caññejo y fue al pantano y se encontró con nightmare.

Que pasa crooler por que ta desesperada... HACEPTASTES- pregunta nightmare.

No... Te vengo a informar que un ñeon acaba de ver seis cosas como tu dijo que una tenia alas y cuerno, la otra solo tenia un cuerno dos tenian alas y el resto nada sabes que es- pregunta crooler.

Nightmare se qiedo pensando y sus ojos se pusieron como plato.

Los elementos de la armonia- dice nightmare.

Que- pregunta crooler.

Amm nada, olvida lo que dije- dijo nightmare

Amm ok- dice crooler.

EN OTRO CALLEJON

eso dio miedo- dice una pegaso.

Tarnquila fluttershy ya paso- dijo otra pegaso.

Rainbow se mas compasiba- dijo una unicornio.

Rarity ella le tiene miedo todo Incluso a su sompra- dice rainbow.

Ya chicas dejen de pelar- dice la alicornio.

Twilight tiene razon- dijo un pony con asento vaquero.

Gracias applejack- dijo twilight.

Y ahora que- pregunta rainbow.

Encontra a nightmare moon- dijo twilight.

Pero como... Ese leon grito como pony siendo picoteado por una gallina- dijo applejack.

Hay disfrasarnos- doce pinki y saca seis mantas para cubrirse.

Las seis se cubrieron y salieron a la luz.

Vaya que extraño, los animales caminan en dos patas- dice twilight.

Hubiera traido a gomi- dijo pinki con una sonrisa.

Da miedo- dice fluttershy.

Fluttershy tropieza de mala fortuna con worriz.

HEY TEN CUIDADO TONTA- grito worriz.

Y bueno saben como es fluttershy cuando se enoja utilizo su arma mortal "LA MIRADA"

Worroz retrocedio por la mamera de como flittershy lo miro.

TU TE CUIDADO TONTO A SI QIE PON TU FEO ROSTRO FUERA DE MI VISTA- grita fluttershy.

:O- todos.

A si se debe actuar rainbow- pregunta fluttershy.

Amm si (^_-) - dijo rainbow.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

union contra el mal

Legends of chima capitulo 9

Despues de eso en el templo de leon, crooler ya habia tomado su decision.

Muy bien crooler, cual es tu respuesta- pregunta lagravis.

Todos ya se estaban comiendo las uñas, kely y yo tratamos de no mostrarnos con miedo.

Elijo... - dijo crooler.

Si si- dice nightmare.

No- dijo crooler- no ayudare a nightmare moon a que reine chima.

SI- grito toda chima.

NO- grito nightmare enfurecida.

Entonces nos convirtio de nuevo en lo que eramos.

Crooler le dolia un poco la columna.

Eres una... Una- decia nightmare pero luego boto un rayo oscuro hacia el techo haciendo que se rompier.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI

Chicas miren- dijo twilight.

Las mane vieron el rayo de nightmare.

Al templo de no se que- dijo rainbow.

Todas fueron rapidamente hacia el templo y al llegar.

NIGHTMARE MOON- gritaron.

La conocen- pregunto con miedo.

Si... Quien eres- pregunto twilight.

Crooler- dijo ella.

Todos estaban muy asustados y luego nightmare reacciono y vio a la mane.

LOS ELEMENTOS- grito nightmare.

A si es y ahorita mismo te derrotaremos- dijo twilight.

Las mane se elevaron pero... No paso nada.

Que paso- pregunto rarity.

Que extraño se supone que debio haber funcionado- dijo applejack.

Tengo miedo- dijo fluttershy.

Ahora que- pregunta pinki.

JA sus elementos no sirven porque estan en este mundo, tienen que encontrar aqui los elementos... Espera RAYOS LE DIJE LA RESPUESTA TONTA ESCRITORA- dijo nightmare.

Eso fue grosero- dije yo y me fui con kely.

Eso... - dijo twilight

Chicas encontremos a los elemntos de aqui- dijo twilight.

Tengo miedo señorita liela- dijo un niño.

Ten toma es un carrito para que te sientas mejor- dijo liela.

Lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir usted es muy generosa- dijo el niño.

A twilight le retumbo esa palabra en la cabeza... "generosa"

Rarity dale tu collar a la leona de alla- dijo twilight mientras señala a liela.

Rarity va donde liela y le pone el collar.

Windra entonces le llamo la atencion a wask que le molestaba a wonald.

Wask no es tiempo de molestar- dijo windra.

Molestar... Ja eres una mentirosa- dijo wask.

Windra frunce el seño y lo miro a los ojos y dijo...

Mirame a los ojos y dime que no estas molestando a wonal- dijo windra.

Wask no resistio.

Ok ok... Si lo moleste- dijo wask.

Siempre digo la verdad- dijo. Windra.

Twilight miro a windra.

Applejack dale tu collar a la loba- dijo twilight.

Applejack va donde windra y le pone el collar.

Aparece rinona literalmente.

Uh aqui hay una fiesta porque vi un rayo de luz- dijo rinona en un sentido divertido.

RINONA- gritaron todos.

Que siempre en un lugar tenebroso pon una sonrisa- dijo rinona.

Pinki dale tu collar a la rinoseronte- dijo twilight.

Entonces una niña que estaba cerca de nightmare moon

Que pasa niñita miedo...Jajajaja- dijo nightmare

No te rias de ella- dijo eris.

Entonces nightmare golpeo a la niña y la iso caer eris fue rapidamente volando donde la niña y fue a las gradas.

Eris tenia un botiquien en su manl y empezo a curar a la pequeña.

Usted es muy buena señorita eris- dijo la niña.

Fluttershy dale tu collar- dijo twilight.

Fluttershy se acerca inocentemente a eris y le da su collar.

Entonces rosaura comenzaba a ser fastidiada por un cuervo.

Vamos dejalo y podras tener lo que quieras- dijo el cuervo

Antes yo muerta- dijo ella- sere lea a mi pareja hasta el fin y no habra nadie quien pueda hacerme cabiar de opinion.

Rainbow dale tu collar a la cuerva- dijo twilight.

Rainbow le da el collar a rosaura.

Entonces su collar empezaban a brillar haciendo que ella se transformaran en...

Liella = unicornio = era color mostaza clara con ojos amarillos y su mela era color del mismo pero un poco oscuro y tenia una cutie mark de una llama.

Windra = pony = era color plomo claro y tenia su, crin blanco sus ojos tambien eran amrillos y su cuitie mark era un martillo y un pedazo de metal

Rinona = pony = era blanca su crin tambien pero un poco oscuro del blanco, ojos amarillos y su cutie mark era una mascara con una cara feliz.

Eris = pegaso = ella era blanca su cabello tambien, color de ojos eran amarillos y su cutie mark era un libro habierto.

Rosaura = pegaso = era color negro pero su crin era negran con rayas blancas tenia ojos amarillos y su cutie mark era un anillo de oro.

JA Y DONDE ESTA EL SEXTO ELEMENTO- pregunta nightmare.

Ammm- decia twilight.

Entonces nightmare lanzo un rayo hacia las nuesvas portadoras haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared.

Chicas- grita crooler y va donde ellas.

No te preocupes estamos bien- dijo eris.

Crooler ayudo a que se paparan

No se que hubiera pasado si las perdia ustesdes son grandes amigas- crooler.

Twilight se dirijio donde crooler y le puso su corona.

Y de nuevo crooler se transformo en alicornio.

NUNCA ME DERROTARAN- grito nightmare.

Ya veremos- dijeron las nuevas portadoras.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
